Multiband wireless communication devices may be configured to operate over a plurality of wireless communication bands. The wireless communication bands may include, for example, unlicensed frequency bands. For example, the wireless communication bands may include Wireless Local Area Network (WLAN) frequency bands, e.g., Wireless-Fidelity (WiFi) frequency bands, and/or cellular bands. In one example, a multiband wireless communication device may be configured to communicate over a 2.4 Gigahertz (GHz) band, a 5.0 GHz band, a 60 GHz band, a Television White Space (TVWS) band, and the like.
In some current WiFi deployments the 2.4 GHz band, which utilizes only 3 non-overlapping 20 Megahertz (MHz) channels, is saturated, while the 5 GHz band is currently unsaturated.
As more and more multiband Access Points (APs) and stations (STAs) are provided with multiband capabilities, there is a growing need for solutions to utilize the multiband capabilities to optimize the use of each of the wireless communication bands.